Kiss Me Better Nanao Chan
by TealEyedDragon
Summary: Tensions are rising between the two Squad Eight leaders and after a small accident during a kido class, the wheels are set in motion. Rated M for Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I've wriiten this story for two reasons. The first being for a good friend whose recently had a Birthday. This is my present to her. The second reason is that I needed a break from my current work in progress STWOY. This is intended as a oneshot, however it got a little on the long side, so I've split it up into two chapters. The second Chapter does contain a Lemon. I do not own bleach, just the ideas that fuel my stories. Read and Enjoy. All comments and feedback are appriciated.

* * *

><p>Kiss Me Better Nanao-chan Chapter 1<p>

It was still quite early in the afternoon and Nanao as usual was busy working on that days paperwork. Filling forms here. Signing reports there. She was trying to get as much work done as possible before having to teach a kido class that was due to start soon. All was quiet in the Eighth Divisions office, except for the occasional snore that emanated from Shunsui who was fast asleep on the couch.

As Nanao pulled another report off the 'To do' pile, a particularly loud snore erupted from Shunsui. He mumbled something in his sleep that sounded a lot like her name, before rolling onto his side so his back was now facing Nanao.

Nanao quirked an eyebrow and shook her head before continuing to read through the short report in her hand, detailing a recent patrol that had gone without incident. It took her a few minutes to sweep her eyes over it and then she signed her well practised signature at the bottom before adding it to the completed pile.

She pulled another form towards her and skimmed her eyes over the transfer request that needed signing.. Wait what? She back-tracked and fully read through the transfer request.

As predicted it was another young female recruit that had recently joined their division. Looking at the exact date the young Shinigami had joined, Nanao noticed that they'd only been with them for just over three weeks.

"Not again," she sighed wearily.

She sought out the part of the form where the person requesting the transfer had to note down their reasons for wanting to move to another division. Nanao skimmed her well trained eyes over the short, seven worded reply which read – _This is not the division for me._

Reading between the lines, Nanao roughly translated those words as – _The Captain is a lazy, over flirtatious pervert and I'm out of here. _Or something along those lines. It wouldn't be the first time this had happened and Nanao doubted it would be the last. This particular transfer request was the fourth one this month. But still, she would have to bring this to her Captains attention. It would look bad for the division on a whole if they had Shinigami transferring out on a regular basis.

Nanao placed the form to one side, she would go back to it later. She reached for another paper which was the order form for next weeks food and drink deliveries. She scanned her eyes down the very long list. It all seemed in perfect order until she arrived at the last item on the list. A scowl broke out on her face and she had to resist throwing her nearby book, at her sleeping Captain.

One hundred bottles of sake. Now he was pushing it. Nanao after lengthily arguments in the past, had finally reached a compromise with him that he could have no more then ten bottles of sake ordered in a week. She just couldn't justify ordering any more then ten bottles, especially if it was going to eat into the food budget. He'd complained, moaned and whined for days on end after she'd informed him of her decision. But in the end and after standing firm, he'd finally accepted her decision. Either that or he got tired of being bashed around the head with her book, every time he dared to bring the subject up.

But even so, one hundred bottles was an excessive amount even for him. Unless of course he was secretly planning a party for the Division. Nanao's scowl deepened further at the prospect of an upcoming party. Was the man intentionally trying her patience?

"You know Nanao-chan," Shunsui's deep baritone voice broke through the silence of the office, "A pretty lady such as yourself really shouldn't scowl so much."

Nanao's grip tightened on her writing brush, threatening to snap it in two out of irritation. How long had he been awake?

"Relax, I've only just woken up," he continued on as though he'd read her thoughts, "Although I'm curious as to what as gotten my cute little Nanao-chan all worked up though. That scowl looks pretty serious," he teased lightly.

Nanao slammed her hands down on the desk and shot to her feet. Her chair toppled over behind her with a bang, "As if you didn't know!"

"Actually, I don't know," Shunsui sat up on the couch and pushed his hat out of his eyes, "What's upset you Nanao-chan?"

Nanao snatched up the order form and brandished it at Shunsui, "Did you really think for one minute that I wouldn't have noticed this!" She yelled back irritated.

Shunsui stared back at her feeling bemused as she continued to rant on about how delicate the budget is and how bad it would look for the division if people kept transferring out after mere weeks. He genuinely had no idea what Nanao was talking about. Still it was amusing for him to see her so worked up and flustered like this. Although he knew it would be for the best if he tried not to grin at the moment.

"Come now Nanao-chan," he slowly rose to his feet and held his hands out in surrender, "Why don't you tell me exactly what the problem is."

"You know what the problem is, so quit acting all innocent," she shot back hotly. It seemed she'd finished her little rant, "And STOP calling me by that abhorrent nickname," Nanao pulled in a deep breath and allowed her eyes to close, she brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Shunsui sighed and stepped over to Nanao's desk. He reached his hand out and wrapped it lightly around Nanao's wrist, he felt her tense up but she didn't snatch her hand away from him. He then plucked the form out of her hand and placed it back down on her desk, he then leant closer to her so their faces were only inches apart, "No Nanao-chan, I don't know what the problem is."

Nanao couldn't believe that she'd just snapped at her Captain like that. She was also painfully aware of just how close he was hovering and how warm his hand felt wrapped around her wrist. She took a few deep calming breaths and slowly counted to ten in her head. When she felt a bit calmer she slowly opened her eyes again, just to feel startled by how close he actually was. Only a few inches separated her face from his.

She could clearly see the light specks in his grey eyes, his long eyelashes, his strong nose and jaw, and the stubble ringing his mouth and dusting his chin and cheeks. She could even feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke to her. She was entranced by the movements of his lips and briefly wondered how it would feel to press her own against his.

She shook off that train of thought and mentally slapped herself for thinking such things about her Captain. She blinked and realised that Shunsui was staring back at her, waiting for an answer to his question that she'd completely failed to hear.

Shunsui frowned at her lack of response, "Nanao-chan?"

"Hmm?" She answered distractedly.

"Why don't you tell me what the problem is?" He asked again.

Problem... Nanao tore her focus away from his face and recalled the exact reason why she was so mad at him before. Ah yes... The hundred bottles of sake. She snatched her hand out of his hold and glared at him, "I thought I'd made it clear, several times in fact, that you could have no more the ten bottles of sake ordered in a week."

Shunsui absent-mindedly rubbed the top of his head, "Perfectly clear."

"I've also explained to you several times before, that I just cant justify eating into the Divisions food budget just to accommodate your drinking habits," Nanao adjusted her glasses out of sheer habit.

"Yes you did Nanao-chan," Shunsui agreed, noticing that she was getting worked up again, "And although I didn't necessarily agree with your decision, I've respected it."

"Then what's changed? Why now?" Nanao plucked the sheet off her desk again, "I could understand if it was an extra bottle here and there. But this," she waved the sheet in front of his face, "One hundred bottles. That's on the excessive side, even for you."

Shunsui caught the sheet of paper Nanao had been waving around and plucked it from her hand. He scanned his eyes down the long list of items and sure enough right at the bottom was the order for the sake. Just as Nanao had mentioned someone had written one hundred in the quantity box. Even he had to admit that was an excessive amount of alcohol. He could understand why Nanao was upset about it and why she was directing her ire at him. Yes he enjoyed his sake and drank a lot. Yes he was always pestering her to order more and yes, he was the only other person with access to the order forms. But still, he knew he hadn't placed that order.

"Nanao-chan, I can see why you'd think it was me," Shunsui glanced one final time at the form, "But I assure you, it wasn't me who ordered that much sake," his eyes came to rest on the digits and recognized the familiar handwriting at once.

"Then who-" Nanao began but Shunsui cut her off.

"Nanao-chan, what time did you arrive in the office this morning?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

"Just answer the question," Shunsui prompted patiently.

Nanao sighed, "Quite early," she replied in a crisp tone, "I think it was around 6:00 am."

Shunsui harrumphed at the ungodly hour, "And what time did you leave the office last night?"

"I fail to see why you need to know that," Nanao was beginning to feel irritated again.

"Answer the question," Shunsui's eyes roamed over the familiar handwriting once again.

"Late."

"How late?"

"Quite late."

"How late is quite late?" Shunsui was growing tired of her vague answers.

"Just a bit after midnight," Nanao replied before looking away and beginning to straighten out her desk.

"Try again," Shunsui stepped forward and rested both his palms on the top of her desk.

"Excuse me?" Nanao glanced up at him and quickly looked away.

"When I arrived back here after visiting Juu last night," Shunsui for once spoke in a serious tone, "I saw that the office light was still on when I passed by. That was about 12:45am. Try again."

Nanao faltered slightly in her movements before carrying on moving things around her desk. Shunsui knew she was doing it so she could avoid looking at him. This was one of many arguments that they always seemed to be having lately. Nanao would complain and argue that he wasn't doing his share of the paperwork. He would complain and argue about her overworking herself. It seemed she was increasingly stretching out the hours she spent in the office. Getting up at ridiculously early times in the morning, yet not leaving until the early hours of the morning.

"Nanao I'm just a little concerned," he spoke up after she'd remained quiet for several minutes, "I saw you leave here just after three this morning. Is something bothering you? You've seemed really distracted lately."

"You were spying on me?" Nanao asked as she neatly lined up her writing brushes.

"Of course not I've just been keeping an eye on you, that's all."

"Your concern has been noted Captain," Nanao started to pull the completed paperwork into neater piles, "But I assure you I'm perfectly fine. Now if you don't mind I need to prepare for my kido class," Nanao began walking towards the door.

"Just a minute Nanao-chan," Shunsui called after her before she could leave the office. Nanao paused in her tracks and slowly turned to face him.

"Yes Captain?" Nanao had a slight frown on her face.

"When you've finished teaching your kido class," Shunsui paused to make sure she was listening to him, "Go home and get some rest," he began walking towards the door and as he was about to step past Nanao, as predicted she started to protest.

"Captain the paperwork!"

Shunsui stopped in front of her. Resting his hands on her shoulders he bent down so their faces were on a level. He knew he was invading her personal space and that it would make her uncomfortable. However he wanted to make sure she was really listening, "Will get done. Now make sure you go home after your kido class. I don't want to see you back in this office before 9:00am tomorrow either. Thats an order Nanao-chan. You're exhausting yourself again."

"I feel perfectly fine _Captain!" _She addressed him in a clipped voice.

"Really now?" Shunsui raised his eyebrows in a perfect imitation of Nanao, when she would call him out on his bullshit, "Then care to explain to me why you've filled the food and drink form out incorrectly?" Seeing the disbelieving look on her face he quickly added, "Its your handwriting Nanao-chan. All of it. Including the hundred bottles of sake."

He saw the look of outrage on her face and dropped his hands from her shoulders. He straightened up and brushed past her towards the door. Before leaving he paused and said, "I'm serious Nanao-chan. After your kido class. Go home. Thats an order."

He then walked out into the warm sunny afternoon intending to find a nice rooftop to settle down on for a nap, and before Nanao could explode at him. He already knew which rooftop he'd be using this afternoon. There was a particularly comfy one which overlooked the training yards where incidentally, he knew Nanao would be teaching her kido class. He was genuinely worried about her and wanted to observe her for a little bit. He knew something was bothering her, and intended to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>The Division members who'd showed up for the kido class, as usual had been put into four smaller teams. Each team had a target on which to take turns in practising the spells Nanao had instructed them to use. This particular class was to help teach basic skills to beginners, or acted as a brush up course for those few who still struggled with their kido.<p>

Nanao relished the role of teacher and her students were very diligent learners and would always put everything they had into utilising the skills Nanao had taught them. As they practised the spells she'd instructed them to use on the targets, Nanao would always wander between the groups and observe their progress. While occasionally correcting a stance here, or an incantation there.

However for this particular lesson, Nanao was doing none of these things.

Instead she was standing back behind the teams, completely lost in thought as they blasted away at the targets trying to perfect their Hado 31 – Shakkaho.

Nanao's brain was a jumbled mess of thoughts. She felt incredibly guilty that she'd automatically jumped to conclusions and had accused her Captain for a mistake that'd clearly been hers. She didn't know what was more worrying. The fact that she'd made the mistake in the first place, or the fact that she hadn't pick up on her own mistake and then had proceeded to accuse and yell at her Captain.

She also felt guilty too, because he'd mentioned that he felt concerned about her. Of course she should have realised that he would have picked up on her increasing hours in the office. The man was just too damn observant at times, especially where she was concerned. Its not that she was putting in more hours then necessary because they were behind in the paperwork. They were actually ahead on the paperwork. Very ahead. She was simply using paperwork as a distraction because she found it was the only thing that kept her thoughts away from the source of her distraction. Her Captain.

Nanao let out a long sigh.

How had it managed to creep up on her like this? Had his constant flirtations finally worn her down and made her resistance crumble? She'd always made a point of refusing his advances. Shooting him down without a moments hesitation. Refusing to fall for him, for fear of being used and dumped like so many other woman had before her.

Her Captain had always tried to tell her that she was different to those other woman, but she'd never believed him.

If she had to pinpoint a time when her feelings had started to change towards him, she would've had to say it was after the winter war had been concluded. She remembered being furious with her Captain because he'd left her behind in the Soul Society while everyone else had been off fighting. As soon as she'd heard that he'd returned and had been taken to the Fourth, she'd marched right over there to give him a piece of her mind. However the pent up rage she'd felt had been immediately squelched the moment her eyes had landed on his battered and broken body. He'd been a mess. After seeing him like that, she just didn't have it in her to be angry with him any more. She guessed it was during his recovery that she'd actually started to acknowledge that just maybe she did have some feelings for her Captain. As hard as it was for her to admit to them.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Ise."

After reaching that realisation Nanao soon noticed that in the following months, she appeared to be going a bit soft. She didn't seem to mind so much when her Captain decided to nap on the couch while she was busy with the paperwork. She didn't mind so much if he happened to turn up to watch a kido class she'd been teaching, or if he came barging into the office for no apparent reason, other then to just see her. However she had drawn the line at joining him whenever he'd invited her to come along to a bar with him. Its not that she didn't want to spend the time with him. She just simply felt uncomfortable in bars and generally avoided them. Yet occasionally she would agree to go on a walk with him to enjoy the afternoon sun and the newly blossoming trees.

As hard as it was for her to admit it to herself, she had actually grown to love her Captain. As for actually admitting that to him though, was proving problematic. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Erm, Lieutenant Ise..?"

She believed that's where her current problem lay. Being around him was beginning to feel difficult. His mere presense was starting to feel distracting. He was on her mind all the time. When she was eating breakfast. When she had a shower. Whilst she was working in the office. Eating lunch. Attending meetings. No matter where she was, or what she were doing. He was always there in the back of her mind. It was always worst during the night. She couldn't sleep and would literally lay there for hours thinking about him. If she was lucky enough to finally drop off to sleep, then he would be haunting her dreams too. The only time he didn't seem to pop up in her head, was usually when she was concentrating on the paperwork or busy teaching a class. But it seemed her current lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her, if her earlier mistake was anything to go by.

Nanao sighed another long sigh, she certainly was having problems at the moment. And as usual, they all seemed to centre around Shunsui Kyouraku.

Nanao felt someone nudge her sharply, causing her to jump. Her attention was quickly pulled back to the present. She blinked a few times to see several members of her class standing before her with slightly amused looks on their faces.

She glanced at the young person who'd nudged her and saw the apologetic look on his face, "Sorry Lieutenant Ise, you seemed miles away."

Nanao only just realised that she was leaning back against a wooden beam in a most undignified slouch that would have put her Captain to shame. Damn it! She cursed internally. Would she ever get that damn man out of her head? She straightened up immediately and glanced around at the small group, "Are you having problems with the task I set?"

"We're having problems with the incantation near to the end Lieutenant," stated the young guy who'd nudged her before, "We were wondering if you could give us a demonstration Lieutenant."

"Of course," Nanao glanced at the other groups and noticed that they were all having difficulties. So she called to them to stand back and watch as she demonstrated the spell.

She stepped over to the centre targets and squared herself up. She slipped into a stance and held her palm out. She could fire kido spells off without needing to use the incantations. But when it came to teaching classes, she always made a point of using them. She just generally had to hold back on the amount of power she put into the spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Nanao's palm began to glow blue as the spell started to take form. She could already feel the power building up inside her. "Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." The spell reached its peak and Nanao was ready to unleash it. "Hadou 33 Sokatsui!"

The spell shot forward with devastating accuracy. Nanao felt a moments confusion when she saw not just one shot of Sokatsui fire off, but two. The two shots impacted against the target and exploded on impact with a bang, that kicked up a monster dust cloud that engulfed the rest of the training yard.

Nanao heard several shocked gasps and several people coughing. Once the dust cloud had settled down and the ringing in her ears had receded she glanced across the training yard to see that all four practise targets had been destroyed. The only evidence that there had been any was a lone stump of wood that was slowly being eaten by fire.

Nanao's eyes widened. What just happened here?

"Err Lieutenant Ise," One brave soul stepped towards her, "Is it a bad time to mention that we were practising Hadou 31 Shakkaho?"

Hadou 31. Right. Nanao could have slapped herself. That wasn't Hadou 31.

"But I think that incantation was for Hadou 33 Sokatsui," The brave division member was now stepping on thin ice in Nanao's mind.

Yes she was aware she'd made a mistake. A very big and dangerous mistake. As a Kido Master it was a damn near embarrassing mistake.

"And it looked more like Hadou 62 Soren Sokatsui when it fired off."

Nanao's eyes narrowed dangerously and the division member had the sense to shut the hell up. Nanao brushed her robes off and turned on her heel, "I think we'll call it a day."

The division members stared at her in bewilderment as she walked away from them. As she reached the edge of the training yard she called over her shoulder, "Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>Lying flat on his back, Shunsui pushed his straw hat out of his face and groaned loudly. Glancing up he saw his best friend grinning down at him, "You can wipe that smirk right off your face Juu buddy."<p>

"Comfy down there Shunsui?" Ukitake held an hand out to pull him to his feet.

"Give me a minute," Shunsui waved his help away, "And stop grinning at me. Its not that funny."

"Oh but it is Shunsui," Ukitake's grin widened.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who just got blasted off the roof," Shunsui groaned again as he sat himself up.

"You should have been paying attention to the situation," Ukitake crouched down before Shunsui, "Then you would have seen it coming and gotten out of the way."

Shunsui gave him a dark look which caused Ukitake to chuckle even more.

"I'm being serious now Shunsui," Ukitake began once his laughter had died down, "Aside from just being blasted off a roof, are you okay?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Shunsui replied gruffly.

In truth his back was hurting like hell. He'd been sitting on the roof having a quiet drink as he'd observed Nanao's kido class. Ukitake had joined him and they'd been fascinated by Nanao's unusual behaviour. They both knew it wasn't like Nanao at all to just stand back and take no part in the lesson. She would normally be actively participating by walking amongst the division members and correcting their forms.

To see her completely zone out like she had been was a rarity. They'd been even more amused when she'd completely failed to notice a division member approach and call her name several times. He doubted she'd even been aware that he'd been up on the roof with Ukitake watching her. Hell the targets were right below their perch. How could she not have noticed their presense, let alone his his pink haori that stood out a mile. Then there was the whole mix up of kido spells. So very unlike her. The blast had been so strong that the force of it had slammed into Shunsui on the roof and had sent him crashing down to the ground behind them. Ukitake had had the sense to shunpo out the way.

"Here let me help you up," Ukitake grabbed Shunsui's arm and hauled him to his feet.

After much groaning and cursing Shunsui looked up at Ukitake and asked, "Do you see what I mean now about Nanao being distracted lately?"

"Yes I see it now," Ukitake replied with an amused look on his face.

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" Shunsui reached his arms high above him and stretched. When his back popped back into place he grimaced but looked oddly relieved at the same time.

"Shunsui," Ukitake sighed in exasperation, "You're the last person I'd expect, not to know what is going on here." At the look of bafflement on Shunsui's face, Ukitake resisted the urge to slap him for being so dense, "Isn't it obvious to you? Nanao is showing all the classic signs of someone who is in love."

"Nanao-chan's in love?" Shunsui frowned, "With who?"

"Its obviously you," Ukitake practically yelled at him, "How can you be so dense?"

Shunsui glanced over his shoulder when he heard a few of his division members snickering at Ukitake's comment. The motion caused his back to twinge painfully and he practically doubled over again, "I need to check on her. Make sure she didn't hurt herself too."

"You're in no such state to do anything Shunsui," Ukitake grabbed Shunsui's arm and began carting him off down the walkway and towards his friends quarters, "Besides I saw Nanao walk off towards the office. I assure you, she is fine. Now I suggest you go and lay down and rest your back for a bit."

"No Juu," Shunsui protested and tried to push Ukitake away, "I think I should go talk to Nanao-chan. We did kind of argue earlier."

"You'll do no such thing!" Ukitake insisted, "Now go and lay down, and I'll inform Nanao-san of your unfortunate accident."

Shunsui's eyebrows shot up his forehead, "Juu what the hell are you scheming?"

"Absolutely nothing," Ukitake replied in an indignant voice, "However."

"I knew it!" Shunsui exclaimed, "You're up to something."

"No I'm not," Ukitake brushed Shunsui's accusations aside, "However, if Nanao-san comes to visit you in your quarters," he paused and levelled a serious gaze on Shunsui, "I expect you to take full advantage of the situation and tell her seriously just how you feel about her. Then just maybe she will actually open up to you and admit that she has feelings for you too."

Shunsui was about to say something but Ukitake promptly cut him off, "I'm serious Shunsui. Don't mess it up this time."

After having reached his quarters, Shunsui was left pondering Ukitake's words long after his friend had left. Just what the hell was he up to? When he closed the door behind him his back gave another painful twinge. Maybe a nice long soak in the bath would help ease the pain a little bit.

* * *

><p>Having a long soak in the bath had been a very good idea in Shunsui's mind. The heat had helped to relax the tense muscles in his back and the pain had eased. However he'd relaxed so much that he'd fallen asleep in the bathtub and when he'd woken up again he'd found himself to be in a bit of a predicament.<p>

Shunsui didn't know how long he'd been asleep but the water sloshing around him was unpleasantly cold. When he'd first woken up he couldn't help but gasp at the temperature. Then there was the fact that he'd stayed in the same position for far too long and naturally his body was now stiff. Those two factors combined together and now his back was even more painful then what it had been before.

He desperately needed to get out the bath, but no matter which way he moved, it caused his back to spasm painfully. Even trying to lift his arms and supporting them against the baths rim was proving painful. Let alone trying to hoist himself up and out.

Shunsui tried a few more times and after the fourth attempt he gave up and crashed back into the bath, sending a tidal wave of water sloshing over the sides and splashing onto the tiled floor.

What to do? He thought. He couldn't stay in the tub forever. Just as he was pondering other avenues of escape he thought he heard a knock on his front door. Stilling his movements he listened hard and heard another knock. He extended his senses and detected Nanao's cool, calm and collected presense hovering outside.

Nanao-chan!

He was over joyed that she'd come over to visit him. However as soon as he heard another knock, this one much more impatient. He realised that Nanao would be too polite to come on in without being invited. His joyous mood instantly evaporated and a mad panic ensued as he tried to overcome the pain and hoist himself out the bath.

He took a few deep breaths, gritted his teeth and then hauled himself up. The cry of pain that erupted from his mouth bounced right off the tiled walls. His arms went weak and he crashed right back into the bath, sending a fresh wave of water over the rim again.

"Captain!" He heard Nanao's voice calling from his living room. He smiled a little, it seemed she'd heard him yell and came rushing in, "Where are you?"

He heard her hurrying down the hallway and pause outside his kitchen door, "I'm in the bathroom Nanao-chan," he called in a pained voice.

Nanao's footsteps neared the door and hesitated outside, "Are you okay in there Captain? It sounded like you were in pain. Can I come in?"

"Please do Nanao-chan," Shunsui replied with a small groan, "I could really use your help in here."

Nanao cautiously pushed the door open and shyly peeked inside, "Captain?" Nanao called as her eyes scanned the room for him. As soon as she saw him in the bath, a blush blossomed on her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze.

"Right here Nanao-chan," Shunsui waved from the bath, "I've hurt my back and I'm having a little difficulty getting out again."

"You're stuck?" She asked glancing at him before quickly looking away again, "How long have you been in there?"

Shunsui grinned at her sheepishly, "I'm not really sure. I kind of fell asleep for a bit."

"YOU IDIOT!" Nanao yelled at him, "Do you know how dangerous it is to fall asleep in a bath! What if you'd drowned!"

"Nanao-chan, could you please help me out," Shunsui for once asked seriously, "My back is really hurting now."

Seeing the pained look on his face, Nanao's expression instantly softened, "Of course," she glanced around the room and located a folded towel next to the sink basin. She picked it up then stepped over to the bath.

Shunsui glanced at her and couldn't help but notice her awkwardness, and the pink blush dusting her cheeks. So cute. He also noticed her gaze running over his bare chest before quickly flickering away again.

"How do you want me to," Nanao hesitated slightly, "Help Captain?"

"If you could just stand behind me," Shunsui replied maintaining his serious tone. Ukitake's words kept running through his head. He truly didn't want to mess this up, Nanao was special to him. He'd also been waiting for any sign from her that she felt the same way towards him, "Then when I try and lift myself out again, could you support me from behind?"

"Okay Captain," Nanao nodded in agreement and went to stand just behind his shoulder, "Just tell me when you're ready."

Shunsui gripped both sides of the bath and braced himself. He took a deep breath then lifted himself up. He hissed in pain and was about to lower himself back into the bath, when Nanao wrapped her arms around his middle. Her face pressed into his back and he could feel the heat from her blush warming his cold back.

"Captain you're freezing," Nanao commented as she adjusted her hold on him.

"Yeah," Shunsui agreed through chattering teeth. He then pushed with his legs and gained just enough height to step out of the bath. Once he'd found his legs he tried to straighten up, but the muscles in his back complain at the motion and he doubled over. Groaning again he reached forward and rested his hands against the bath.

"Captain!"

"I'm okay Nanao-chan," he realised Nanao was still holding onto him. Holding onto his wet naked body. As nice as it felt, he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she realised this herself and pulled away. He was about to lift his hand to rest it against hers when as predicted, she hastily pulled away.

"I..I'm sorry Captain, forgive me," she thrust the towel at him then began backing out of the room, "I'll give you some privacy now."

Shunsui glanced over his shoulder at her, "Nanao-chan," he called stopping her in her tracks, "Could you help me again?"

Nanao stared back at him dumbfounded, "Help?" Her hand shot up to adjust her glasses, the blush on her face deepening.

"Yeah, could you," Shunsui turned away from her and tried to wrap the towel around him.

"Oh," Understanding his meaning, Nanao stepped back over to him and pulled the towel from his hands. She then unfolded it and tucked it neatly around his waist, her hands lingering for a moment on his stomach.

"Thanks Nanao-chan," before she could pull away again, Shunsui brought his hands up to rest against Nanao's, trapping them against his stomach.

"Captain," Nanao tried to prise her hands free, "You can let go now."

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui called her name softly and she stopped struggling against him. Slowly and steadily, and without releasing her hands, Shunsui shuffled around on the spot so he could face her. "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't stopped by."

Nanao glanced up at him but couldn't quite meet his eyes. So she broke her gaze away only to blush harder when she realised she was staring at his well built chest and stomach.

Shunsui gently rested a large hand against her cheek and gently guided her eyes back up to his, "Is something wrong Nanao-chan?"

"No Captain," Nanao's breath caught in her throat when she saw the intense look in his eyes.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Shunsui spoke in a soft low tone, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It wasn't your fault Captain," Nanao shook her head and sighed, suddenly aware of how warm she was feeling and how close they were standing, "I actually just stopped by to apologise."

"You don't need to apologise to me Nanao-chan," Shunsui dropped his hand from her cheek and rested both of his hands on Nanao's shoulders. He leant forward so their eyes were on a level. However the small shift in his weight caused him to cry out in pain, as the small movement placed a tremendous amount of strain on his bruised back.

"Captain!" Nanao brushed his hands off her shoulders and stepped to his side. She threaded an arm around his waist and began herding him towards the bathroom door, "You should really lay down and rest your back."

"Will Nanao-chan nurse me back to health?" Shunsui asked with a small hopeful grin on his face.

"Have you even been to the Fourth to have it checked over?"

"No it didn't feel that bad," Shunsui draped his arms over Nanao's shoulder, "Maybe you could take a look and see what you think?"

"I suppose I'll have to," Nanao agreed feeling her cheeks heating up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Me Better Nanao-chan Chapter 2

After a lot of colourful language from Shunsui, Nanao had finally managed to get him to his bedroom. She helped ease him down onto the bed and then slowly eased him onto his front.

She ran her eyes over his back and was slightly shocked to see the dark bruising covering his skin, "Captain how did you hurt yourself?"

"Didn't Juu come and tell you?" Shunsui asked, his voice muffled against the bed.

"Captain Ukitake?" Nanao quirked an eyebrow, "No I haven't seen him today."

"Oh, I thought he had," Shunsui replied quietly.

"Was he with you when it happened?" Nanao asked as she placed a gentle hand on his back. She began to gently prod his back with her fingertips, it seemed his muscles were very tight and had seized up.

"Ow!" Shunsui complained dramatically, "Nanao-chan what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Captain, I'm just checking your back over."

"In answer to your question Nanao-chan," Shunsui let out a small moan when he felt Nanao's thumbs dig into his lower back and then begin to make circular motions as she tried to work the knot out of his muscle, "Juu was with me, and after helping me back here, said he was going to let you know what'd happened."

Nanao paused in her gentle ministrations, "Well if he went to the office to find me, I wasn't there."

"You weren't?" Shunsui asked in surprise.

Nanao sighed, "I realised during my kido class that what you said earlier was true," she continued to gently massage his back, "I have been overworking myself again. So I took your advice and went back to my quarters for a rest."

Hearing her words Shunsui tried to turn so he could see her face, "Then what are you doing here Nanao-chan?" He grimaced when his back twinged again.

"Try not to move Captain," Nanao instructed and pressed him back down onto the bed, "The muscles in your back have all seized up. That's why its so painful for you. I'm going to have to give you a massage to help relax and free them up," Nanao blushed at her suggestion and quickly added, "If that's okay with you Captain.

It was lucky that Nanao couldn't see Shunsui's face. If she'd seen the huge happy grin on his face she would've been bashing him around the head with a book for sure, "Try to be gentle with me, my sweet thoughtful Nanao-chan."

"I'm going to have to use a healing kido too," Nanao said as she flicked her wrists and soft green orbs lit up her palms, "To help with the bruising."

"What ever you think is best Nanao-chaaaaaaan," when Nanao's hands made contact with his back, Shunsui felt goosebumps erupt all over his skin. He couldn't help the half moan, half sigh that'd escaped his lips.

"Sorry Captain, I should have warned you first," Nanao waited while he adjusted to her touch before continuing.

"Don't worry about it," Shunsui's eyes slid shut as he basked in the rather pleasurable feel of Nanao's hands gliding over his back and the healing kido slowly un-knotting his muscles.

Nanao worked in silence for a good ten minutes, carefully massaging his back, neck and shoulders helping to ease his discomfort. Shunsui was thoroughly enjoying the attention she was giving him, however he realised she'd managed to skirt around his earlier question. "You know, you never answered my question."

"What question?" Nanao's hands glided up the centre of his back then broke off and ran over each of his shoulders.

"I asked why you were here," Shunsui answered. He suddenly had to bite his pillow to suppress a particularly loud moan that'd tried to escape his mouth. By doing so his body had tensed up slightly.

"Try to relax Captain," Nanao spoke gently, assuming she'd reached a particularly sore muscle.

If only she knew the real reason why he was having to suppress his moans. Nanao was doing a fine job of easing his painful back, and her wonderful touch was making him feel aroused. Very aroused.

"I thought you said you were resting in your quarters Nanao-chan?"

"I was Captain," Nanao ran her hands back down his spine causing a pleasant shudder to run through his body, "But the truth is, I had too much on my mind to sleep."

Shunsui lifted his head and tried to glance at her, "Are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Nanao let out a soft sigh and stilled her hands, "I feel really bad about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and accuse you when the mistake was my own. I'm really sorry Captain."

Shunsui propped himself up on his elbow and twisted so he could see her, "You've been really distracted lately Nanao-chan," he reached for her hand and grasped it gently in his, "Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you."

Nanao turned her face away from him and sighed, "Its nothing really Captain."

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui lifted her hand to his face and placed a gentle kiss on her palm, "When it comes to you, its never nothing," still holding her hand, he pulled himself up so he was sitting in front of her on the edge of the bed. With his spare hand, he reached for her other hand and placed another small kiss on her palm.

Nanao tried to pull away from him, "Captain this is inappropriate."

"Is it Nanao-chan?" Shunsui asked in a low voice, "Is placing a small kiss on your palm to show you my appreciation really inappropriate? Considering you've helped me out of the bath and just given me a massage?"

"Captain," Nanao began, but Shunsui placed a long finger over her lips.

He slowly rose to his feet, standing much easier then he had done before. Nanao's treatment of his back had obviously been effective. He lowered his gaze to Nanao's and saw her eyes widen at his close proximity.

"Nanao-chan," He released her hands and lifted his to cup her cheeks, "There's something I've been trying to tell you. But you never seem to hear me."

"Captain I..." She tried to step away from him, feeling slightly uncomfortable at his closeness.

"Please Nanao-chan," he pleaded softly, "Will you just hear what I have to say?"

"Okay," she agreed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you Nanao-chan," he spoke in a soft, warm tone.

Nanao could tell that he meant it too. The look in his eyes said it all, he really did love her. She felt her cheeks warm up and her stomach did a strange flip. She knew he loved her, and she knew she loved him too. Staring into his dark grey eyes, it felt as though the rest of the world had melted away.

"And I think," Shunsui hesitated before saying, "I think you love me too."

Nanao's eyes widened at his last statement. How could he have possibly known? Or was it just a guess on his part? She really didn't know. She knew he was expecting some sort of response from her. The problem was, she just didn't know what to say. Whenever he'd declared his undying love to her before, she'd always responded in the same harsh way. But this time. This time was different. She knew he was being truly sincere. So what should she say to him in this situation?

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui said in a low voice, "Do you love me too?"

It felt as though time had slowed down to a grinding halt. Here it finally was. The one thing Nanao had been dancing around and avoiding for so long. She knew she loved him, and now she knew he loved her too. Yet why was it still so hard for her to open her mouth and tell him so.

The words just wouldn't come to her and she could see the hurt beginning to settle in his eyes. By saying nothing, was that a silent rejection? His hands fell from her cheeks and she began to panic.

Before he could step away from her, Nanao reached for his shoulders and stood on her toes. Pulling him gently towards her, she tilted her head to one side. If the words wouldn't come to her, and she couldn't tell him how she felt. Then she would show him.

Sensing her intentions Shunsui responded instantly, understanding that she loved him too. He lowered his head to press his lips to hers. Nanao's lips were soft and smooth and when her mouth opened slightly for a breath, his tongue slipped between her lips. Nanao wrapped her arms over his shoulders to pull him closer. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss.

Shunsui's hands drifted; from her waist to her lower back, tracing up her back, to the sides of her breasts, and into her hair till one hand rested at the back of her neck and the other rested on her lower back. One of her hands had moved along his shoulder till it reached his neck, and she began running her fingers through his loose wet hair.

Nanao groaned as their bodies became so close that every part of them was touching. Her breasts pressing up against his chest and even their lower bodies were pressed up against each other. She anxiously grinded against his lower half and blushed when she felt how badly he wanted her. Nanao moaned against Shunsui's lips as he pulled her closer to him and pressed himself into her.

In one smooth motion and without breaking the kiss, Shunsui bent his knees slightly and scooped Nanao up into his arms. He turned on the spot and took a few steps towards the bed before gently lowering Nanao onto it and hovering above her.

They finally broke the kiss when breathing became an issue, their breaths coming out in slow pants. "Nanao-chan..." Shunsui mumbled against her lips. He lifted his head to look down at her and drink in her beauty. She looked absolutely enchanting, her beauty made him speechless.

"Captain..." Nanao's hands travelled from around his neck and along his shoulders. Before making a return trip and then flowed up his neck and came to rest on the sides of his face. His stubbly cheeks felt wonderfully rough beneath her fingers.

"Shunsui," he said softly before dipping his head to trail kisses up and down her throat, "Call me Shunsui."

"Shunsui," Nanao ran his name over her lips, deciding that she quite liked it. As his mouth was busy doing wonderful things to her neck, her hands moved from his cheeks and went wandering through his thick, curly locks of hair. Shunsui then lifted his head again. Their eyes met for several seconds before Shunsui leaned forwards to capture her lips again. After a few moments he broke off the kiss and stared down at her.

"Nanao-chan," he breathed, "If you don't want this, then tell me to stop."

Nanao's hands slid down the sides of his neck and ran over the hard muscles of his chest. Her fingers ruffled the dusting of chest hair she found there, before her hands travelled back up to his strong shoulders.

"If I didn't want this.. Shunsui," she saw a small flicker in the corner of his mouth when she used his name, "Then I would've hit you with a book well before now."

"But just to be clear," Shunsui came back down and trailed kisses along her jaw before lifting his head once again, "Do you love me Nanao-chan? And do you want this?"

"Yes. Yes I do want this. And..." Nanao looked him in the eye. She could do this. She could tell him how she felt, "And yes I do... Yes I do love you." There she'd said it. Strangely enough, it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her.

The huge grin that broke out on Shunsui's face took her breath away. Now he finally had permission to proceed, his hands suddenly came to life and began their careful exploration of her body. One hand came up and gently lifted her glasses away from her face. While the other trailed down her neck, across her shoulder, then skirted down and past her breast with a brush of his fingers, down her side and then settled on her waist for a moment before sliding across to where her sash was holding everything together. Like a Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped.

Nanao was so focused on his hand at her waist, that she hardly noticed that his other hand had found her hair clip and that it was now laying discarded to one side, along with her glasses. The whole time his lips had been busy kissing up and down her throat, along her collarbone and onto her shoulder. The shoulder of her shihakusho had been pushed down her arm, to accommodate his quest to gain more access to her skin.

Nanao's hands hadn't been sitting idle either. Where Shunsui was busy trying to undress her, unfortunately the only thing he had on was the towel that she'd slung around his hips. Her hands trailed down his chest and carried onto his stomach. She paused as her fingers traced the various grooves and contours of his strong stomach muscles. She slipped her hand lower and found the edge of the towel. She slipped her fingers into the hem and was about to give it one sharp tug to pull it away. Until Shunsui's hand shot out of nowhere and latched onto her wrist, pulling her hand up and away holding it above her head. A small growl escaped her throat and she heard Shunsui let out a small chuckle. His head came back up and he brushed his lips over hers before mumbling, "Patience Nanao-chan, please let me undress you first."

He released her hand and she immediately wrapped it around his shoulders again.

Shunsui trailed kisses along her jaw and down her throat, sucking on her collarbone and resuming his exploration of her shoulder. As he did this his hands also trailed down her sides and came to a stop at her waist.

Pausing his kisses, he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder as his hands deftly worked the sash free. After a few tugs he soon had it undone and he tossed the item to one side. Slowly he trailed his hands back up her body and starting from her neck, he began to work his way back down as he carefully opened up her shihakusho. Next he snaked an arm under her back and lifted her up. He slid her uniform top down her arms and just like the sash, he discarded it to one side. Before he lowered her back to the bed, he also unclasped her bra and that too, joined her top and sash on the floor. He then returned and started kissing her again, deeply. Shunsui then lifted his head and stared down at her.

Nanao suddenly felt horribly exposed and crossed her arms over her front. Smiling warmly, Shunsui gently unfolded them again and placed them either side of her body, "Nanao-chan," his low voice rumbled pleasantly, he placed his hand on the side of her cheek and began caressing her lips with his thumb, "Don't be shy and don't feel embarrassed. You truly are beautiful and should have nothing to worry about," he gave a small reassuring smile.

Nanao mirrored his movements and placed her hand on the side of his cheek and ran her thumb across his lips. He surprised her by opening his mouth slightly and taking the tip of her thumb into his mouth. He sucked on the end lightly and she could feel the slight scrape of teeth on her nail as his tongue licked and brushed against the tip.

Shunsui released her thumb then leaned down to kiss her deeply, Nanao met him halfway and crushed her lips against his. She pulled away with a moan when his hand found and grasped her breast.

His rough fingers, calloused from hours of training with his swords felt heavenly against her soft smooth skin. Her chest was rising and falling from her quickened breath and the hard peaks of her nipples were aching to be touched.

Shunsui was taking his time as he fondled and caressed her. As he rolled his thumb over her right nipple Nanao gasped and arched her back into his touch. His lips found the base of her neck and he inhaled her scent before kissing his way to her shoulder and then working his way down. He went onto her chest just above her heart and dropped a kiss there before continuing on to her breasts.

He stopped just above her nipple. Nanao could feel his warm breath on it before it was completely enveloped in his mouth. She let out a small moan as he ran his tongue over and around it. She'd started to pant heavily and her hands sought out his hair, her fingers running through the soft brown locks. Her back involuntarily arched into his touch again. After several moments of working on the one nipple, he switched to its twin and began to give it the same treatment.

"Shunsui..." She moaned as his tongue flicked and swirled around the nipple and sucked at it lightly.

After working on her breasts for awhile, he reluctantly pulled away and continued on with his explorations. This time heading for her stomach. Playfully he ran his tongue in and over her belly button, earning a breathless sigh which made him smile.

Having reached the lowest part of her stomach he stifled a groan when he reached his next barrier. Her black hakama pants. He shuffled further down the bed and nudged her knees apart. He knelt between her thighs and rested both of his hands on her knees. He slowly ran his hands along her thighs and over her hips. Reaching the waist band of her hakama, he snaked an arm under her lower back and lifted her easily. With his other hand he slowly pulled her hakama down and pulled them down her legs and tossed the material to one side. Nanao squirmed slightly under his gaze and he returned to her, to lavish her with another reassuring kiss. She could feel the heat pooling low in her abdomen now.

While he was kissing her, one of his hands were resting against the side of her neck, his thumb tracing circles over her throat. His other hand had wandered down to her breasts again. He broke off his kiss and lowered his mouth once again to her breast.

As he was busy massaging the nipple with his tongue, his free hand travelled slowly down to her hip where it began to play with the band of her panties. He dipped his hand lower and rested it against her core. He could feel the dampness of her panties against his palm. Using one finger he stroked her folds lightly through the fabric, gauging her reactions. He grinned when she let out a surprised gasp and moaned his name.

"Shunsui..." She moaned again as her hips began to move with his movements. Seeing her reactions, he steadily increased his rhythm until she started panting for air. Slowly bringing her closer to the edge.

He felt her fingernails dig painfully into his shoulders, but he didn't mind at all. Her breathing was becoming laboured and he grinned mischievously as she made a small mewing noise.

Pulling his fingers away, he gazed down at her while her breathing evened out again. Through her pants she gasped, "Why did you stop?"

"Because Nanao-chan," he smiled softly back at her before moving away from her and shuffling back down the bed. Nanao's eyes widened and she lifted her head to glance down at him when she felt his fingers curling into the band of her panties. He grinned back at her before he -ever so slowly- began to tug her panties down. Nanao lifted up for him and he swiftly pulled them over her legs and tossed them to the side.

"Mmm my lovely unwrapped Nanao-chan," Shunsui's eyes drank in the sight before him, "You truly are a feast for the eyes." Nanao sat herself up and her eyes wandered over his body. Skimming over his chest and stomach until her eyes landed on the towel that was still hanging loosely on his hips, that was barely concealing the considerably large bulge. Following her gaze and noticing where it landed he smiled and said, "Ah."

Nanao quirked an eyebrow at him, "Ah indeed."

"But Nanao-chan," he whined playfully, "There was one more thing I wanted to do first."

"Lose the towel," Nanao reached her hands high above her and stretched lazily, before folding her arms behind her head and flopping back onto his bed. She then brought a knee up and crossed it over the other and slid her eyes closed, "Lose the towel and you can continue from where you left off."

"Nanao-chan.."

She peeked one eye open to check on his progress and promptly opened the other.

"Better?" Quick as lightening, Shunsui had whipped the towel off and dropped it to the floor.

Nanao tried to keep her jaw from doing the same thing. She swallowed the lump she suddenly found in her throat. Now that she could see everything, she found the power of speech had abandoned her, "Um..," was all that she could manage at the moment.

Pleased with her reaction, Shunsui knelt back on the bed and began crawling back over to her. Hovering once again over her body, his lips connected with hers for another smouldering kiss. His large hand came up and cupped her cheek, before the fingers delved into her long raven locks.

One of Nanao's arms wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer again while her free hand did a bit of exploring of its own. Or to be more precise. It was inching ever closer to Shunsui's hard length, which she could feel pressing against her thigh. Her fingers ghosted over his stomach and slid further down until they brushed against his hot shaft. Reaching a little bit more she wrapped her hand around him and could feel his length throbbing beneath her fingers. She gently and slowly ran her fingers up his shaft until she got to the tip. She ran her fingers across his tip and he gasped and jerked away.

Nanao reached for him again, but once again he caught her hand in his and pulled her hand away.

"You don't like it?" She mumbled against his lips.

Shunsui took a ragged breath, "I like it too much," his voice was hoarse, raw, "I've wanted you for far too long to let it end like that."

Nanao smiled, "Say no more."

"If you do that again, I wont be able to," he kissed her on the lips then trailed off along her jaw, then onto her throat, down between her breasts, pausing to suck each nipple. He then continued on over her stomach and kept going lower.

Nanao squirmed beneath him, knowing exactly where he was going. However just as he was getting close to his destination, he took a detour.

She growled with frustration and he chuckled at her response, the ache between her legs was growing unbearable.

Shunsui ran his hand up and down her thigh. He planted a kiss on her knee before nudging her legs apart. He lowered himself between her legs. Then he started to slowly kiss up her inner thigh, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. Out the corner of his eye, he could see her hands fisting tightly into the bed sheets. As his mouth inched closer to its goal, Nanao's breath hitched in her throat.

Shunsui paused for a moment, allowing his warm breath to ghost over her moist folds. Nanao squirmed again and her legs tried to close. He pushed her thighs open again and held them firmly open. He glanced up at her face and saw that it was scarlet, with a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. He gave her a small smile before dipping his head and pressing his mouth to her core and sucking against her most sensitive spot.

Nanao's grip tightened in the bed sheets and her toes curled as her hips tried to buck up. An odd mewling squeak left her lips and when Shunsui quickly glanced at her, her face was screwed up as if in pain. But he knew it was all pleasure she was feeling.

He ran his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves and she cried out, gripping the bed sheets tighter. Hearing her calling out for him, his mouth became firmer in its strokes against her.

He teased her by speeding up and slowing down again. Tasting every inch of her.

Nanao's hips were moving with every motion of his. He focused on her reactions and increased the rhythm until she was once again panting for air.

"Shunsui... I..." She gasped and struggled to form a coherent sentence.

Thats it, Shunsui thought. Nearly there Nanao-chan. Replacing his mouth with his hand, he began to stroke her folds with his rough fingers. The sudden change in texture and the added friction had her crying out again. While his fingers were keeping her busy, his mouth travelled back up to her breasts. His tongue flicked out over a hardened peak and a small moan escaped her lips. Grinning again and with firmer motions of his fingers at her centre, he soon had her close to coming. With a cheeky bite of her pert nipple and a couple more strokes of his fingers, she was soon pushed over the edge.

She cried out loudly, his name on her lips. Her hips bucked wildly and her back arched into him as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Shunsui watched her as she slowly came back to herself. She pulled in deep breaths feeling light headed and weak. He crawled back up to her, kissing her body as he went. When he reached her face he kissed her lips as he looked into her eyes, which had an odd purple glow to them. The rest of her body had a nice afterglow to it too.

"Nanao-chan," he mumbled softly into her neck, "If only you could see how beautiful you look right now." As he lowered his head to her lips again, he felt her move beneath him.

Nanao surprised him by hooking her leg around his waist and pulling him closer, his hard length pressing up against her core. He looked her in the eye, his silent question being understood. Nanao reached up and kissed him then whispered in his ear, "Go ahead."

He kissed her back and unhooked her leg from around his waist. He shuffled down the bed once again and knelt between her thighs. He spread her legs further apart and hovered several inches above her. Positioning himself at her entrance, Nanao took in a sharp breath when she felt the tip brush against her.

Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a few moments before Shunsui asked, "Ready?"

Nanao stared up at him with parted lips, her heart beating faster in anticipation. She nodded slowly and gave him a weak smile. She was ready, but she couldn't help but wonder if things would be the same tomorrow. She shook herself mentally and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She would deal with it if and when the situation arose. A few of those fears vanished though as he leaned down to kiss her.

As he kissed her, he ever so slowly entered her. She moaned into his mouth as inch by inch he filled her. Once he was fully seated within her, he pulled back from their kiss and let out a heady moan. Her velvety heat that wrapped all around him, felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. It felt exhilarating.

As he pulled back and thrust back in, the feeling got better and better. Nanao moaned and twisted slightly below him. He kept his thrusts at a simple pace, so they could both get used to the feel of each other. Once he found a nice rhythm for them, he soon began to thrust harder and at a slightly faster pace. The change in speed earned louder moans and little noises from Nanao.

It took some time but they were soon moving in sync with each other. Nanao's hips were soon following his pace and she met each thrust and movement with the same energy, making the experience that much more enjoyable.

As Shunsui continued to grind his hips into her, small gasps and whimpers escaped through her slightly parted mouth. He moved one of his hands away from her hips and reached for her hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. Nanao gripped them tightly and Shunsui kissed her lips once more, his tongue embracing her own. Her moans were muffled, but they grew louder as he began to thrust harder.

Nanao was the first to break the kiss, as breathing was becoming a real issue for her. She turned her head to one side as she tried to catch her breath, biting her lower lip as she tried to hold in some of the moans.

Shunsui's thrusts suddenly started to get faster. Gently removing her hand from his, she wrapped her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him to her tightly.

"Nanao-chan..." Shunsui half breathed, half moaned into her ear. Wrapping his arms around her waist he increased his pace. Nanao held him tightly as he held her tightly, both moving together and moaning each others name.

It wasn't long before Nanao began to feel pressure building in her lower regions. She knew things were going to come to an end soon. Shunsui could feel it too. Nanao was really close now. Her muscles were tightening all around him, causing him to thrust as hard as he could. Nanao tightened her grip around his hips as he plunged deeper and deeper into her.

With a few more sharp thrusts he soon sent her spiralling in wave after wave of pleasure, shouting his name to the heavens and feeling intense satisfaction as her orgasm crashed through her. With one final thrust and a long drawn out growl, Shunsui too went over the edge and released his load into her.

Shunsui collapsed forward, burying his head into the crook of Nanao's neck. His heart was racing and his breathing rapid against her neck. Nanao was no different. He mustered up some strength and slowly pulled out of Nanao, before collapsing back down beside her.

For several minutes they lay there tangled together, waiting for their hearts to slow down and for their breathing to return to normal. Both feeling exhaustingly satisfied.

When his breathing had steadied, Shunsui lifted his head and glanced at Nanao. He was greatly pleased to see her looking happy, satisfied and very relaxed. A vast improvement on her earlier mood. He propped himself up on an elbow so he could look down at her, "Nanao-chan," he rested his hand against her cheek.

Nanao slowly peeked her eyes open and smiled up at him.

Shunsui kissed her jaw and nuzzled her ear, "How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice rumbling pleasantly in her ear.

Nanao let out a sleepy, satisfied sigh, "Wonderful."

"Glad to hear it," Shunsui chuckled. He readjusted himself and wrapped his arms around Nanao's waist, before rolling them so he was on his back and Nanao was draped over his chest. He then reached down to the bottom of the bed and pulled the bed sheet over them. They were both beginning to feel sleepy.

Shunsui stroked Nanao's hair, while her fingers were tracing lazy patterns on his chest. He planted a kiss on Nanao's forehead and she looked up at him and flashed him a peaceful smile, to which he smiled back.

Nanao slid her eyes closed and snuggled into his chest. She held herself so still that Shunsui thought for a minute that she'd fallen asleep. Until she let out a soft sigh and said, "I love you, Shunsui."

Shunsui thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Nanao had just uttered the four words that he thought he'd never get to hear her say. He let out a small relieved sigh and tightened his hold around her, "I know you do Nanao-chan and I love you too, with my heart and soul."

They fell silent for several long minutes, each enjoying holding the other. Shunsui was just beginning to nod off to sleep when he felt Nanao moving in his arms. Peeking his eyes open he smiled when he saw her face hovering a few inches away from his own, her arms folded and leaning on his chest, "Is something wrong Nanao-chan?"

"You know," she began with a serious look on her face, "You never did answer my earlier question."

Shunsui smiled and folded his arms behind his head as a pillow. Which helped to prop his head up and angle his face closer to Nanao's. His face was barely an inch away from hers now. He could easily plant a kiss on her lips. "And what question would that be Nanao-chan?"

"You never did tell me how you managed to injure your back," she answered before brushing her lips against his own.

For a brief second Shunsui considered whether he should tell her what had happened to him. About how her lack of concentration not only destroyed the whole training yard, but also blasted him off the roof too. He knew she would feel bad about it and didn't particularly want to bring it up with her. Not now she seemed so much happier and content.

Shunsui turned his body to the side, causing Nanao to slide off his chest and land on her side. He then engulfed her with his arms and tucked her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and quietly said, "I'll tell you about it another time. I'm feeling quite sleepy now and I just want to snuggle with my cute little Nanao-chan."

"But.." Nanao began to protest before his lips silenced her.

When he broke away he mumbled sleepily in her ear, "It doesn't matter that I got hurt. My Nanao-chan was there to kiss me better."


End file.
